The Awakening: Chapter 8
Josh's P.O.V After we cut Annabeth loose from her bonds, she had to be carried again, because she is now too weak to move (again), but this time it's not my friends' fault. It's Niobe and Arachne who wants Annabeth to die. Annabeth is carried by Thompson, who tells her that everything is going to be okay, and she believes it. I figure that Thompson is one of the Aphrodite children who can charmspeak. I figure that she would be alright as long as there's no one attacking us again. Just then, we arrived at the city of Vegas, and there's the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I fought my urge to go there, and as I looked back, Thompson is rushing forward, wanting to go there. All of us pulled Thompson back. "Thompson! Don't go in there?" "Why? It's a good place to stay, isn't it?" Thompson objected. "Trust me!" Annabeth told him. "You go in there, you stay forever!" Thompson seemed to be quite aware of this. "Oh, okay then." Then we kept walking. Just then, there's a flying cage right above us. We don't know who is flying them because is directly above us. Then, as I watched, the cage dropped on us. This is the cage where there are no windows or something to look out from. We tried to move aside, but the cage is far too wide. The cage dropped on us and surrounded us in complete darkness. I caught my hand in a ball of light and they can see again. "What happened?" Jessica asked. "You know what had happened, WE'RE TRAPPED!!!!!" Thompson started screaming. "Thompson, calm down!" I put my non-lit hand on his shoulder. "Now, does anyone had any idea of what we could do?" "Why don't we just ask Annabeth? She's the strategist here..." Cora suggested. I had forgotten about Annabeth, she's lying down and moaning. She's breathing heavily and cannot even talk. I touched her giving her enough strength to just talk quietly. "Annabeth? Can you tell me how to get out of here?" Annabeth is thinking already. "We can use lasers?" Lasers... they are concentrated infrared wave that can cut through sheets of steel. I decided to try something. I willed my hand to produce a brighter ball of light and concentrate it onto one point of the cage. It started to burn, but it is not enough. Then, I decided to try something that I haven't tried before. "Hey cora, can you lift me, please?" "What?" Cora squealed with joy." "I said, can you lift me, please." "With pleasure," She said, and began to lift me. I told her to position me in her arms circling me in her hips, and as I willed all of my strength to come out, a very massive laser emanated from my body, through my head and began projecting forwards to the cage's front. It took an incredible amount of effort just to do that, even greater than summoning a wall of force. I collapsed on the spot. Cora's P.O.V While I'm carrying him, he suddenly glow with intense brightness as I aimed his head to the front of the box. He shoots intense laser beam that melts the cage. I felt so relieved when we broke out of that box. I just saw Josh glowing in every part of his body in an intense brightness while he does his whole body laser thingy. Although we broke out of the cage, Josh collapsed on the spot. "Josh?" I asked in worry. I lifted him again and he slumped forward. Just then, a boy who was in his 14s walked towards us. with raven black hair and his eye color is different. One blue and one hazel. I remember I saw this boy before, his name is somewhat identical to the goddess of archery. The boy waved his hand. "Hello, I am Artemis." I gave him a distasteful look. "No, you can't be Artemis, Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and the...." "Cooooooraaa." Josh moaned from his sleep. "His name is Artemis Fowl. He's the boy genius that you saw earlier." Fowl nodded. "And I'm telling you this because there will be a war." I gasped, and noticed that the sun is rising. "You mean, another war? Between the heaven and earth?" "No," Artemis told us with a serious tone. "The war between the Demigods and the fairies." "Fairies?" Then I remembered what I saw 2 years ago. There's a bunch of small beings just waiting at the front door of my neighbor's house. They were barely more than one meters tall, even shorter than Josh McLean. My brain was putting things in one place, connecting the dots from one neuron to the others. Finally they make sense. "So, it's not only the demigods that exist over the centuries, the fairies also existed!" Artemis nodded. "And it appears that one of the fairy has non-directly preparing for war." I raised an eyebrow. "And who could that be?" Artemis leaned over us and whispered. "You know who..." He didn't tell me his or her name was, but whatever he is saying, he didn't want us to know the enemy fairy's name who wanted to start this war. "I'll tell you when the war starts, alright?" Said the boy. Just then, the sun is rising above us. Josh began to glow and it purged his weariness. Josh stood up and began to talk to us. "Of course, now it made sense. Why didn't he tell us earlier? We could have avoided being in this quest. It appears that the sky had been dropping on random demigods because it thought that it's the enemy. We have to convince Ouranus to stop dropping on demigods once and for all." "Yeah," Me and Jessica said in unison. We walked to a nearby river to throw our golden drachmas in. Annabeth had to crawl because she didn't have enough physical strength to stand. We threw in the golden drachma, and it disappeared in the air just like that. "Show me Ouranus." Josh said. The rainbow began to show the sky, and it seems to be talking. "Greetings, demigods." I began to speak, but Josh held his hand to stop me, and he cleared his throat. "Ouranus, it's been a while." "I know you're wondering why I am dropping the sky on demigods again." Ouranus said. We all nodded. Ouranus sighed. "Josh, have you heard that the fairy world is going to declare war on us. We need to send them back where they belong, 105 miles underground." All of us gasped. There's another civilization underground? Ouranus seemed to read our minds. "Yes, there's another civilization underground. The fairies, and one of them is trying to bring both worlds together, and this could not happen." I decided to ask him a question. "Where is the fairy civilization located, anyway?" "Right below Camp Half-blood, 120 miles below Camp Half-blood." My mind reeled. This is the first time I had known. There's another civilization right below the camps for training demigods. "And one of the fairies decided that they will bring the civilization together?" Ouranus's form nodded. "So, you know why I've been dropping my weight on Demigods. I'm sorry about that, but I just make sure that the civilization underground stays undisturbed." Then the iris message faded. Jessica's P.O.V This message doesn't make any sense. There's an underground civilization of fairies and one of the evil fairy wants to bring both worlds together and start a war. I am worried about the upcoming war, but the good news is that the war is happening two and a half years from now. I don't know how I know that, but I just knew. So it's better to stock up while we can. Josh McLean probably gonna induce himself in a coma again. Just then, Luna Silver came from the bushes. "Hey guys! I heard the news." Luna said, her eyes showed concern. "The fairy world and the demigods are going to war, isn't that right?" "That's right!" I said. "Which means, we have to prepare for the war." Josh told us. "The war isn't until two and a half years, that gave us a lot of time to prepare for war." Luna stared at Josh. "I admire Josh's determination to defend the camp, but it's best that we go prepare now." So we went back to camp walking on foot. Josh seems to notice that we didn't have any sort of transport. "Hey, do you guys have any transport that we can use?" Josh said. We all thought about it for a while and suddenly Luna came up with an idea. "I can rent the automobile from my mother." "Good thinking, Luna." I patted her head. She playfully punched me. "Hey, do you want to get out of here or not?" We all nodded. "Well, come on! The ride is supposed to be here any....." Just then, a blaze of silver light emanated from the sky. I tried to figure out why is the sun shining silver? Then I realized that it is Artemis's chariot. "Hop on!" Artemis shouted at us. For a while, it confuses me with the boy that we encounter before. This goddess is Artemis while the other boy's name is Artemis also. This is very confusing. We got on the silver chariot, and I just saw something unbelievable. Before Josh got into the silver chariot, his hair and eyes turned to silver. Not just that, his equipment turned to silver also. I decided to wave aside that subject and climbed on board. Once on board, I decided to ask him that. "Josh, how do you do that?" Josh stared at me with blank stares, and his expressioned softenes as he seemed to know what I am asking. "Oh, the silver form? I just did it to reflect the surroundings of the chariot." Category:Chapter Page Category:The Awakening